


[Podfic] i brought a knife to a gunfight

by sisi_rambles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “I have questions,” Valkyrie says.“I don’t want to answer them,” Bruce replies.





	[Podfic] i brought a knife to a gunfight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i brought a knife to a gunfight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738876) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Length: 00:13:03

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/i%20brought%20a%20knife%20to%20a%20gunfight.mp3) (9.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/i%20brought%20a%20knife%20to%20a%20gunfight.m4b) (6.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
